Adhesive compositions, particularly conductive adhesives, are used for a variety of purposes in the fabrication and assembly of semiconductor packages and microelectronic devices. The more prominent uses include bonding of electronic elements such as integrated circuit chips to lead frames or other substrates, and bonding of circuit packages or assemblies to printed wire boards. Adhesives useful for electronic packaging applications typically exhibit properties such as good mechanical strength, curing properties that do not affect the component or the carrier, and thixotropic properties compatible with application to microelectronic and semiconductor components.
The bismaleimides represent one useful class of thermoset compounds that have been used in the microelectronic packaging industry. Bismaleimides are curable, meaning that they are capable of polymerization to yield cross-linked resins. In addition, bismaleimides may be homocured in the presence of free radicals or photoinitiators, or combined with other free-radical curing monomers (e.g., acrylates, methacrylates, syrenics, vinyl ethers, vinyl esters, allyl monomers, olefins, and the like). They may also be cured in the presence of comonomers via, Diels-Alder, -ene, and Michael addition mechanisms.
Commercially available bismaleimide thermoset compositions are noted for their high modulus, and excellent resistance to thermal degradation. However, these thermoset compositions are also well known for brittleness. The utility of the bismaleimide class of thermosets could be vastly improved if less brittle formulations could be achieved that retain the desirable thermal and elastic properties.